


Brush Strokes

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Kara Danvers, Baby Gay Kara Danvers, CEO Lena Luthor, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kinda Slow Burn???, Lex never went crazy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Kara is an aspiring artist in National City, Lena is the sister of the city’s most well known business man working to take over the business herself, two professions that shouldn’t cross paths, two souls that shouldn’t meet until with the stroke of fate’s paintbrush they meet for the first time. No powers AU and Lex didn’t go crazy or evil and still cares about his little sister!





	1. First

Kara danced around her apartment in her sleep shorts and a tank top singing along to the music blaring through her earbuds, her blonde hair up in a ponytail with a blue scrunchy, her glasses placed on top of her head to keep them free of paint, her blue fluffy sock covered feet gliding easily over the hardwood floor, a paintbrush in her hand and a canvas on an easel before her. All of this no doubt the reason she didn’t hear someone knocking, more like pounding a fist, on her door until the song came to an end.

“Damn it Kara open the door! These bags are heavy!”

The blonde squeaked and hurriedly put down her brush and took her headphones out as she hurried to the door opening it and letting her sister in.

“I’m happy you are able to do what you love Kara but I really hate it when you zone out.”

Kara smiled sheepishly taking half of the grocery bags her sister was carrying then following the brunette to the kitchen.

“Sorry Alex I just heard this song today and it hit me like well I don’t know what! I just had to paint!”

Alex smiled at her sister setting her half of the bags on the kitchen island.

“Same old story Kar, but I am happy you’re doing this I just wish you’d consider taking care of yourself.”

The blonde pouted sitting on a bar stool watching as her sister started putting groceries away.

“I **do** take care of myself Alex! I live alone I don’t need a full fridge all the time.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister taking a half loaf of bread from the counter holding it up to show her sister it was nearly green with mold on the bottom.

“Okay I may have-“

Alex held up a finger to stop her sister before moving to the fridge and pulled out three containers of yogurt all nearly a month expired, followed by half an apple that was brown and mushy.

“It’s not how full your fridge is that worries me Kara, it’s that you’re possibly eating moldy bread and letting food go bad. That does it tonight Maggie and I are coming over and cooking you a real dinner and you are going to eat it and take a break from painting.”

The blonde made a face watching her sister remove the bad food and replace it with fresh even showing her that she’d brought the blonde her favorite ice cream.

“No can do actually Alex.”

The brunette closed the fridge and looked at her sister with folded arms and a raised brow.

“Oh? And why not? What’s so important that your blowing off your sister and her girlfriend and a nice hot home cooked meal?”

Kara chuckled at her sister’s dramatics as she took an apple from the bag in front of her.

“Art classes tonight at the studio down town, we start female anatomy tonight.”

The blonde wiggles her eyebrows as she took a bite of the apple making her sister crack and snort a laugh sitting beside her sister nudging her shoulder.

“You are such a useless baby gay Kar.”

Kara laughed leaning on her sister.

“I learned from the best.”

Alex laughed fully now hugging her sister.

“I love you too dork.”

****Across the city****

Lena Luthor stood at a stainless steel lab table wearing a black pencil skirt, a clean pressed dark green silk blouse tucked into the skirt, her raven hair pulled into a bun atop her head, a crisp white lab coat over her shoulders and safety goggles over her eyes as she watched a young man carefully putting together a small device and explain its purpose to her.

“So you see Miss Luthor when it is completed this little device will not only detect the slightest amount of most known date rape drugs but it can also be used as an object of defense by simply pressing a button.”

Lena smiled at the young man then at the gadget.

“Excellent, when will it be ready?”

The young man chuckled at her enthusiasm.

“As soon as tomorrow Miss Luthor then it’s up to you to get the board to support it.”

Lena smiled confidently crossing her arms.

“I can handle a few stuffy old men but I don’t care about them, I want to launch this project to help young women and girls everywhere to not be afraid going to a bar or just walking to their cars at night.”

The young man nodded along with her but Lena’s attention was drawn to her watch, seeing the time her eyes widened.

“Crap is that really the time! My apologies Mr. Vincent but I must go.”

The young man set his tools down turning as Lena started taking off her safety glasses.

“Why the rush Miss Luthor? Got a hot date planned?”

Lena rolled her eyes tossing him the goggles.

“Not in the slightest, my brother is paying a visit today and I promised to meet him in the office! I’ll be back tomorrow to check on that prototype!”

Mr. Vincent chuckled shaking his head as he watched the youngest Luthor leave only pausing to hang up her lab coat and step into the elevator.

As Lena road the elevator to the top floor she fixed her hair by pulling it out of the bun and into a ponytail smiling as the doors opened. She stepped out and walked past the empty reception desk and through the double doors smiling as she found her brother standing behind his desk looking out over the city.

“And here I thought you’d forgotten our meeting Lena.”

The raven haired woman smiled rolling her eyes hearing the smile in his voice.

“Of course I didn’t Lex, you know I look forward to your visits from Metropolis.”

Lex turned to face his sister smiling as he opened his arms and the ravenette stepped into them happily accepting his hug. She may not have been his full blood sister but when she was brought into the Luthor home at four years old Lex was the only one besides their father Lionel that really cared for her, Lillian just held her up to impossible standards and scolded her for not reaching them but Lex was always there to comfort and help her even now as Lillian continued to chide and criticize Lena for not being married to some high name stiff suit joe. Lex stepped out of the hug looking over his sister.

“You know I sometimes find it hard to believe my baby sister is going to be taking over her own branch of the family company. I’m proud of you Lena, you proved everyone wrong about you now you can continue to do great things for Luthor Corp. I know it.”

Lena blushed a little under his praise before smiling.

“I hope so, I’ll have big shoes to fill.”

Lex laughed with her before grabbing her coat from the coat rack and holding it out to her like a gentleman.

“If you are ready Miss Luthor there is a car outside waiting to take us to your favorite restaurant on Main Street.”

Lena beamed in delight as she slipped her coat on before a thought entered her mind.

“Okay as long as I’m back at my place by five, there’s somewhere I have to be tonight.”

Lex raised a brow escorting his sister to the elevator letting her enter first.

“Is that so? Meeting another one of mother's prospects for you?”

Lena wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“No this is something more recreational, just for fun.”

Lex nodded letting the subject go figuring the less he knew the better.

***Later that night***

Kara walked into the art studio with her supplies bag slung over her shoulder, normally she was the first to arrive after the instructor but tonight thanks to Alex and Maggie insisting she have something besides pizza for dinner had made her a little late. Class hadn’t started yet but there were a few other people already setting up at the esals set up in a circle around a slightly raised platform that held a chair. Moving quickly she claimed one of the best spots smiling to herself as the older man who had his eye on it grumbled and found a different spot. She was just finishing setting up when the instructor came in talking to what had to be the most gorgeous girl Kara had ever seen. Her raven hair was down and curling a little at the ends, her skin was lily white and flawless, her eyes were a breathtaking shade of green behind thick lashes, her smile was simple and sweet as she talked with the instructor and her hand moved with a certain grace as she signed the waiver Kara knew meant she was okay with disrobing at some point for the class.

Kara didn’t realize she was staring until the raven haired woman looked at her and blushed a little with a kind smile, Kara felt her heart skip a beat but regretfully she dropped her eyes to her paint tray as her own cheeks grew warm. Her embarrassment didn’t last long though as the instructor called everyone’s attention.

“Okay everyone now that we are all set up let me introduce today’s female model. This is Miss Katie Thorul and she’s been kind enough to be today’s anatomy model. That being said everyone knows the rules, anything inappropriate and you will be made to leave at once, no warnings or passes understood?”

The whole class agreed making the instructor smile and turn to Katie.

“Whenever you feel comfortable my dear.”

Katie nodded and for the first time Kara realized the other woman wore nothing but a black silk dressing gown making her blush. After a few deep breaths Katie closed her eyes and untied the knot of her dressing gown before slipping out of it. If it were possible Kara was sure she’d gotten a nosebleed as more of the woman’s pale skin was revealed to the class, of course like any modest person Katie covered herself with her arms but the instructor wasn’t going to push her to be completely exposed, but she was still beautiful with soft curves and long legs. Kara had to shake her head to clear it before hunkering down and getting to work painting glancing up at the raven haired beauty every now and then to make sure her lines were right.

By the end of the hour Katie had gotten a little more comfortable and lowered her arm from her chest a little so that her breasts weren’t squished down and Kara had to shake herself again to keep from starting at the woman’s full bodice, somehow she’d managed to create a whole painting and she was amazed by it despite being the creator. As Katie put her robe back on and the instructor thanked her, of course extending the invitation to walk around and see the class’s works, Kara began putting her supplies away so she didn’t hear soft footsteps nearing her.

“This is incredible! You really should be teaching the class not taking it.”

Kara jumped at the voice like honey before finding the source and blushing horribly seeing Katie examining the painting like it was the Mona Lisa a smile on her pretty pink lips. Kara swallowed to try and gain some ability to speak as she smiled a little.

“It’s nothing fancy just what my head told me to paint.”

Katie looked at Kara without losing her smile.

“It’s still gorgeous, You are really very talented Miss…”

She trailed off hoping Kara caught on enough to realize she didn’t know her name. Kara smiled offering her paint free hand her blush fading a bit.

“Kara, Kara Danvers.”

Katie smiled shaking her hand.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Kara Danvers, and I really must say your hand was made for art. Have you taken astronomy classes?”

Kara bit her lip looking at the painting she’d made. It was Katie in almost photograph detail wearing a silky white dress that was being blown by a soft wind, her raven hair was free around her shoulders brushing her cheek as her green eyes looked up at a sea of stars above her as her hands held a delicate white lily.

“In high school I took one but that’s really it, I just love how the stars look and make people feel like there’s an endlessness of beauty beyond the world to discover some day.”

Katie smiled her eyes looking over Kara’s face as she spoke, taking in her easy smile.

“An amazing artist and a poet, a winning combination for any man some day.”

Kara blinked out of her thoughts and then blushed a little more looking down at her hands.

“Y-yeah a man.”

Katie studied her reaction for a second then smiled softly.

“Or woman, believe me Kara Danvers words like that will win anyone over easily whether they be a man or a woman.”

Kara looked up to meet Katie’s eyes, big mistake, and felt her heart feel like it was falling. Katie smiled before her attention was pulled away by the instructor making her give Kara a sorry smile.

“It was nice to meet you Kara, I hope to see you again.”

Kara smiled nodding.

“Same to you Katie.”

It was only after the raven haired woman left followed by most of the class Kara felt like kicking herself for not slipping Katie her number or at least asking her if they could see each other again. Kara pouted as she packed up her stuff before leaving the studio and heading back to her apartment. When she arrived Alex and Maggie were still there sitting on the couch talking jumping when Kara shut the door a little harder than was needed.

“Woah what's got your pants in a twist Little Danvers?”

The blonde looked at her sister’s girlfriend and grumbled setting her painting on the floor with the others and hanging her bag on the chair. Maggie raised a brow glancing at Alex who just shrugged taking a drink of her water until her eyes landed on the newest painting.

“Holy crap Kar that’s one of your best ones yet! Where the hell did that come from?”

Kara watched as Alex stood and walked around the couch to pick up the painting looking it over.

“I made it in today’s art lesson.”

Alex looked at her sister handing the painting to Maggie.

“It’s amazing, you must have really been into it I mean I haven’t seen you do one like that since ever.”

Kara shrugged getting herself an orange soda from the fridge and opening it. Maggie gave a cheeky dimpled grin looking between the painting and Kara.

“Who is she Kar? She’s pretty cute.”

Maggie laughed as Alex shot her a glare then laughed a little more at Kara’s blush.

“Her name was Katie Thorul, she was tonight’s model.”

Alex raised a brow at her sister with a smirk.

“Kara do you have a crush on this girl?”

Kara’s face went even redder as she tried behind her soda can.

“Maybe.”

Her voice was tiny barely and squeak making Alex and Maggie share a look before they went to the blonde each putting an arm over her shoulders leading her back to the living room to sit on the couch and talk.

***Across the city***

Lena unlocked her penthouse apartment door humming to herself as she looked through her phone messages, Lex and her mother had messaged her a few times while she was being a model of a painting class. Choosing to ignore her mother’s messages about board members with eligible sons in favor of reading Lex’s message saying he had an extra day in the city and that he wanted her to show him the sights. Lena smiled to herself and told her brother she’d meet him in the park at eleven that way they could walk the park then have lunch at one of her favorite restaurants, apart from where Lex has taken her earlier in the night.

Lena kicked off her shoes and headed to her master bathroom searching through her phone until she found a song in her playlist she liked and played it over the blue tooth speaker as she started the shower. As she stripped and waited for the shower she began to think back to her modeling session and the blonde artist she had talked to. It was no big secret to her family that Lena was gay, her mother had expressed her disapproval of it many times as still chose to ignore it trying to set Lena up with sons of board members or other wealthy families, but this feeling was different from the feelings her collage flings gave her. As she stepped into the shower she remembered those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes that were focused on her, the ones that kept disappearing behind a canvas as her confident hands controlled a paint brush to create that amazing work of art she’d seen, the shiny blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail to avoid paint, and of course the thick framed glasses that kept slipping down her nose and gave Lena the urge to push them back into place and maybe steal a kiss from those soft looking pink lips.

Lena shook her head under the water stream.

“Get ahold of yourself Lena, you're taking over the National City branch of Luthor Corp in three days you can’t afford to act like a crushing school girl over a pair of blue doe eyes and sunshine hair and such an adorable blush…”

Lena trailed off in a sigh as she remembered Kara’s smile. After a moment she shook her head again with a growl before finishing her shower, drying off, changing into a pair of black pajama pants and a blue tank top before going to her large king sized bed and plopping down face first into the pillows.

“Lena what are you doing? You can’t fall in love now, it’s not in the cards besides she didn’t seem interested anyway and it’s not like you’ll see her again.”

Lena sighed crawling under the covers and turned out the light letting her eyes close easing into sleep as she pushed down the images of Kara’s smile and her amazing painting trying to stifle the feeling they made bubble up in her chest.


	2. Second

“No! No no no! It’s all wrong! Damn it!”

Kara screamed for what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon as she picked up the canvas she’d been painting on and threw it across the room into a pile of other canvases in varying states of destroyed. Kara raked her fingers through her hair harshly pulling out a couple strands as she started pacing her living room arms folded. Ever since creating that picture of Katie the week before Kara was having major painters block and it was starting to grind on her nerves. After pacing for a few minutes she grumbled to herself walking over to the coat rack and pulling on her jacket then her shoes before leaving for a walk in the park hoping to find some inspiration.

***In the park***

Lena is walking at Lex’s side her arm looped through his as she smiles explaining about her plan to promote her newest device to the board.

“And I’m sure they’ll go for it because in a city like this women could use some protection, and when it becomes a bestseller we can expand its marketing to other cities like Gotham or Metropolis!”

Lex chuckled looking down at his sister.

“No one can say you don’t have the ambition to handle this job Lena but it’s making me worry you’re putting your personal life aside.”

Lena’s smile fell a little and her brow furrowed.

“What do you mean? I go out and do things besides work.”

Lex raised a brow at her.

“Lena be honest when was the last time you had a real date? The last one one it remember saying anything about was that Sam girl.”

Lena blushed but was greatful inside that Lex supported her love choices. Giving a small pout she looked away.

“Don’t remind me of that one. I have a new career to worry about now Lex I can’t get a relationship all mixed up with it, it just wouldn’t be fair to the poor girl.”

Lex nodded his agreement before giving her hand in the crook of his elbow a gentle squeeze.

“It’ll come together in time I’m sure Lena just remember you don’t have to do everything at once by yourself.”

Lena nodded relaxing a little looking at the path before them, the sidewalk was lined with gorgeous trees with autumn leaves on display, a soft breeze rustling the fallen leaves so they danced across the walk, and a gorgeous blonde walking their direction. Lena felt her cheeks warm and her heart skip a beat as she recognized Kara at once making Lex raise a brow and follow his sister’s vision then smile a little.

“Do you know her Lena?”

Lena blushed deeper nodding.

“She was in the art class I visited last week, her name is Kara.”

Lex nodded pausing their pace as they neared Kara letting the blonde close the distance. As Kara got closer she took note of the couple on the path in front of her making her look up to apologize for being in the way but the words died on her tongue as she looked up to meet the beautiful green eyes she’d been dying to see for the past week.

“Katie?!”

Her voice was a little squeaky in surprise making her blush as the raven haired beauty giggled a little behind her hand her eyes twinkling.

“Hello again Kara.”

Kara smiled brightly but it faded a little as Lex cleared his throat gaining their attention.

“Lena would you care to introduce me to your friend?”

Kara raised a brow at the name the man used for Katie as she met the ravenette’s eyes to find her blushing and chewing her lip.

“Yes but maybe first I should properly introduce myself. Kara my name is Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Kara blinked a little hurt that Lena hadn’t used her real name but as the name Luthor registered in her brain, Luthor as in the family that owned the largest known tech company in Metropolis with a new branch in National City. Kara shook herself and smiled at Lena her anger gone realizing Lena had done it to protect herself and not let anyone know what she was doing in her personal time.

“Then it’s an honor to meet you officially Lena.”

Lena smiled brightly before looking at Lex squeezing his arm making him smile.

“And this handsome gentleman is Lex.”

Lex held out his hand to Kara making the blonde’s chest full with anger again even as she shook his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kara.”

Kara gave a tight smile.

“Same to you Lex. So Lena can we expect to see you back at the art studio any time soon?”

Lena chuckled shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s possible we will have to see.”

Kara nodded her eyes flickering between Lena and the smile she was giving Lex as she explained a bit more about her volunteering at the art studio under a false name. Feeling like a third wheel she pulled her phone from her pocket like she was looking at it.

“Oh that’s my sister, she and her girlfriend are coming over for lunch so I should probably um…”

Kara’s words trailed off as Lena gave her a sad pout before it turned into a smile.

“May I see your phone?”

Kara blushed a little but unlocked her phone and handed over to the woman watching as Lena quickly typed something then handed it back.

“It was nice to see you and it would be a pleasure to see you again.”

Kara was only able to nod as she watched Lena and Lex continue their walk arms still linked and the raven haired woman gently shoving her companion. Finally Kara looked down at her phone and her eyes widened seeing Lena had put her number in her contacts making the blonde’s heart race. Kara made her way back to her apartment and was slightly relieved to see her sister leaning on her door, white nurse shoes on the floor, one leg lifted so she could rub the bottom of the foot, the bottom of a navy blue scrub top peeking from under her leather jacket over her black joggers.

“Long shift?”

Alex looked up seeing her sister then let out a heavy sigh pushing off the door, picking up her shoes then stepping out of the way so Kara could open the door.

“Very, I’ve been on the go since five.”

Kara gave her sister a sympathetic look as she opened the door to her apartment.

“I’m sorry.”

Alex shrugged following her sister into the apartment closing the door behind her.

“Couldn’t be helped, Dr. Vasquez called in, her youngest has an ear infection so he couldn’t go to school and the baby sitter wouldn’t watch him so I ended up with her shifts.”

Kara gave a soft smile as she handed her sister a glass of scotch.

“It couldn’t have been all bad, you were in the pediatric wing today right? You like those days.”

Alex gave a small smile nodding as she looked at her drink before her smile fell a little.

“It was for awhile, I got sneezed on, puked on, told I was a quack by at least two mothers for saying their children were fine, all the normal fun stuff.”

The brunette shook her head and downed her drink making Kara take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze making Alex smile and continue.

“Then I got to go visit the NICU for awhile and help there.”

Alex’s smile turned sad making Kara get up and hug her sister. It was no secret the NICU wasn’t a happy place for Alex, granted it wasn’t exactly a happy place in the first place with all the poor babies born too early or with complications but to Alex the reason was personal. Before Maggie had come into her life Alex had a few boyfriends, the last of which had gotten the brunette pregnant and as soon as he found out he split. Alex couldn’t say she was completely upset about the ‘break up’ but she had been discouraged about being left alone pregnant, but in true Alex fashion she soldiered on. At the end of her sixth month Alex woke in the middle of the night in horrible pain coming from her stomach and blood trickling down her legs. Thankfully Eliza had been visiting and staying on Alex’s couch so she was able to rush her oldest to the hospital.

That night at 11:15pm Elena Rose Danvers was born weighing at just over two pounds barely able to breathe long enough to be rushed to the NICU. Alex had been terrified as she sobbed against Eliza’s shoulder, there wasn’t much Kara could do besides stand at her sister’s side and rub her back, she’d never experienced these situations before, she was only 12 when Clark was born and not allowed in the delivery so this was as scary for Kara as for Alex. After nearly an hour Alex had cried herself to sleep but Eliza stayed alert at the bedside holding her daughters’ hands in the silence of the room.

After another hour passed the room door finally opened and the doctor walked in looking saddened making Eliza stiful a sobbed gasp as she explained that due to complications with her breathing and her development Elena hadn’t made it. Kara knew this was going to destroy Alex as she hugged Eliza as her earth mother broke down for Alex right now, crying silent tears holding the older woman. When Alex woke up the first thing she asked about was Elena causing Kara to drop her eyes to the floor and Eliza to sniffle. Alex caught on to the mood at once and her brown eyes glassed over as she shook her head. Kara felt her heart shatter as Alex began sobbing the most heart wrenching sobs she’d ever heard and blaming herself for it all. The next few months seen Alex distant and closed off from anyone, she was in a daze it seemed, but then one day as Alex was working in the emergency room Maggie Sawyer was brought in with a gunshot wound in her shoulder. No one was really sure what had happened but suddenly Alex was smiling again and acting more like herself. As Alex and Maggie started dating the small detective helped Alex forget the pain of losing Elena but keep the happy thoughts alive, she helped Alex move on when no one else could and for that Kara would always be grateful.

The sound Alex’s pager going off pulled Kara from her thoughts making her pull away enough to watch her sister take her phone out and look at the message. The brunette gave a small chuckle shaking her head.

“Maggie thought she hurt her ankle at work but they brought her in and said she’s insisting on staying until I see her.”

Kara chuckled rolling her eyes playfully.

“What a dork. You better go then your girlfriend waits.”

Alex chuckled giving her sister a final hug before standing and putting her shoes on.

“I’ll see you Sunday Kar. Love you.”

Kara smiled nodding as she walked Alex to the door.

“Yeah see you guys Sunday, say hi to Maggie for me!”

Alex nodded waving as she walked down the hall and down the stairs. Once her sister was gone Kara closed the door and let her happy face fall as she moved to the couch and sank down onto it looking at the pile of broken and ruined canvases, every single one a failed painting she’d tried ever since she’d painted Lena in class. Go figure she finds a muse, a gorgeous and amazing muse to inspire her work and she happens to be married or dating someone else! Kara lingered on that thought, Lena had to be married to Lex it was the most likely reason her last name was Luthor because as far as Kara remembered there was never any mention of a female Luthor apart from the company’s founder’s wife so surely if Lex had a sister she’d have been in the spotlight too.

The blonde got to her feet and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and taking out an orange soda tapping her fingers against the can as she thought. But if Lena and Lex were married how come Lena didn’t wear a ring? Surely if she was married to someone like Lex she’d have a ring with a rock the size of a gum ball on her finger right? Unless Lena wasn’t the material type and had that new age thought path of not needing a ring or a paper saying they were married. Kara groaned as her head began to hurt making her rest her forehead on the kitchen counter. The sound of her phone going off made her lift her head before going to her coat and digging the device out of the pocket and raised a brow seeing a message from an unknown number.

 **[number unknown]:** _We should grab coffee sometime Kara, I’d really like to hear more about your art. -Lena_

Kara blinked just staring at the message for a long moment, Lena had managed to not only look at her number but also memorize it all in under the three minutes she had the blonde’s phone. Kara didn’t know weather to be impressed, concerned or flattered. Shaking her head she realized Lena had just asked her to meet up making her bite her lip but smile as she responded.

 **[Kara]:** _I’d like that, a know a nice little shop with good coffee and the best pastries over on Main Street! When were you thinking?_

Kara walked back to the kitchen to grab her soda and open it. She was just about to take a drink when Lena responded.

 **[number unknown]:** _How about in twenty minutes?_

Kara nearly choked on her drink, she hadn’t expected the other woman to pick a time so soon! Much less the same day! Looking at her outfit Kara bit her lip hurrying to her bedroom as she replied to Lena.

 **[Kara]:** _Sure. Um the place is called Noonan’s, it’s a little shop with umbrella covered tables out front._

As soon as the message was sent Kara began digging through her closet tearing out different outfits only to toss them on the bed rejected. Finally she settled on a cream colored sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, a black infinity scarf with cartoon autumn leaves dotted all over it, and a pair of tan uggs. Hurrying to the bathroom she released her hair from its ponytail and thanked whatever gods were listening that her hair was being nice and fell over her shoulders in soft cornsilk waves, she grabbed her favorite tinted lip gloss and put some on before taking a deep breath looking at her phone.

 **[number unknown]:** _Sounds perfect. I’ll see you there._

After another deep breath Kara grabbed her phone, her purse and pulled on her coat before leaving the apartment not really sure why her heart felt ready to beat out of her chest and her palms were sweating in her pockets. The walk to Noonan’s only took five minutes so naturally she was early, she got a table for two and ordered her favorite seasonal latte which was pretty much hot chocolate with a shot of espresso and caramel flavoring topped with whipped cream and a little sea salt. As she waited she took one of the napkins from the dispenser and a pen from her purse and began to doodle. She didn’t realize someone standing behind her until she set her pen down to flex her fingers and felt eyes on her back making her look.

Her cheeks tinted red as she found Lena standing behind her now wearing a white sweater with navy stripes, black jeans, a dusty rose colored infinity scarf and a pair of black boots that came up to half way up her calf with gleaming silver buckles. Her raven hair was loose and slightly curled around her shoulders, her lips were the color of rose petals, and her eyes held her amused smile. Kara quickly jumped to her feet with a nervous chuckle.

“Lena! Sorry I didn’t see you come in I was um….”

She trailed off as Lena chuckled a little.

“Doodling?”

Kara blushed a bit more but nodded making Lena’s smile soften.

“It’s alright I just got here.”

Kara smiled relaxing finally as she moved to the seat across from her own and pulled it out for Lena earning a giggle and a sweet smile.

“Well thank you darling.”

Kara smiled pushing the chair in a couple inches before taking her seat again.

“I’m nothing if not a gentleman.”

That got a real laugh making Kara smile triumphantly while her heart fluttered like hummingbird wings at the sound. Kara barely noticed the waitress come over and set down her second latte before asking Lena what she would like. The ravenette examined Kara’s drink before smiling at the waitress.

“I think I’ll have the same as her and two of those scrumptious looking sticky buns please.”

The waitress wrote it down with a smile before heading back to the counter making Kara raise a brow and look at Lena.

“Do you have any idea what you ordered?”

Lena shook her head with a chuckle.

“Not at all but it looks rather good.”

Kara chuckled.

“It’s only the best seasonal item here! It’s their hand made hot chocolate with a shot of espresso and caramel flavoring topped off with whipped cream and sea salt.”

Lena raised her brows with an impressed look before she smiled bright.

“Well then I think I made a good choice.”

The blonde smiled taking a drink of her latte before raising a brow as Lena tried to hide a giggle.

“What?”

Lena shook her head taking a napkin and gently swiping it over Kara’s nose.

“You has whipped cream on your nose Kara.”

The blonde blushed redder than a cherry at the gesture. Thankfully the waitress returned with Lena’s drink and two sticky buns.

“Anything else I can get you ladies?”

Lena shook her head with a polite ‘no thank you’ while Kara smiled.

“I’ll take two chocolate croissants please.”

The waitress nodded and headed off leaving Lena to look at Kara with a curious smile.

“You know the menu pretty well.”

Kara chuckled shrugging.

“I like to stop here a lot, my place is only a few blocks away so it makes for a great breakfast spot. They have the most amazing crepes you’ve ever tasted! And don’t get me started on the cranberry orange muffins, I can eat a dozen.”

Lena laughed making Kara smile and blush a bit as her hummingbird heart fluttered again. They talked easily for awhile about how Kara got into art in high school as a way to deal with the transition of being adopted as a teenager when her parents, aunt and uncle were all killed in a car accident leave herself and her cousin Clark orphans. She made sure to tell Lena not to be sorry because she and Clark had gone to wonderful loving homes. Eventually though she ran out of things to say leaving the air open between them as they sipped their drinks. Kara felt her stomach flip nervously as she kicked her lips.

“So um no Lex this time?”

Lena shook her head with a soft, slightly sad, smile.

“No he had to fly back to Metropolis early for a business meeting.”

Kara nodded.

“Right, owner of a multimillion dollar company.”

Lena chuckled making Kara raise a brow. Lena flushed looking a little sheepish.

“Multi **billion** dollar company but whatever who really cares.”

Kara nearly choked on her drink, okay so if Lena was married to Lex then make that gum ball sized rock into a jawbreaker sized rock and maybe a necklace to match. Lena kept her eyes on the table worrying her lip so she didn’t see Kara doing the same.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to correct you.”

Kara blinked and shook her head.

“No it’s okay! I’m glad you did! I wouldn’t want to short your husband’s company any time I talk about it! I’m the one who should be sorry.”

That drew a reaction from Lena but not one that Kara was expecting. Lena started laughing! Laughing! Leaving Kara very confused which only made the other woman laugh harder till tears pricked her eyes. Kara finally found her voice with a nervous chuckle.

“Wh-whats is funny?”

Lena tried to stop laughing and dried the corners of her eyes still chuckling a little.

“Lex isn’t my husband Kara, I am not married or even in a relationship.”

Kara stared dumbfounded at Lena for a long moment before her brows knitted together.

“I don’t understand. You said your last name is Luthor right? Then that’s like the only possible option for that a-and how you were on his arm in the park blushing all lovely pink-“

Kara cut herself off before she said too much. Maybe it was left from laughing but Kara swore she saw Lena blush again before she hook her head smiling.

“No Kara, I am a Luthor by blood. And as for why I was on Lex’s arm, he’s my older half brother.”

Kara felt her stomach untwist for a fraction of a second before it knotted up again realizing Lena had admired quite clearly she was single meaning there was a sliver of a chance for her.

“Your half brother?”

Lena nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah it's a weird story. After Lex was born my father took a business trip to Ireland and met my real mother and started an affair which resulted in me when he was away. When I was three my mother got very sick and died, I was put in an orphanage for a year before my father came back and adopted me and brought me home to Lillian and Lex. That’s why nobody really knows about me, Lillian didn’t want it out there that her husband had an affair and had a bastard child so she kept me away at boarding school and collage. I’ve always kind of been the ink stain on her perfect family picture so she called me a disgrace imagine how much worse it was for her to learn I was gay, she still chooses to ignore it and find me stuck up men.”

Now Kara’s hummingbird heart turned into a jackhammer at Lena’s words. She was at a loss for words but Lena seemed okay to let the story hang between them so Kara could take it in. The blonde needed to do something so she took a bite of her pastry unaware of the chocolate smudged on the corner of her mouth until she felt a soft thumb pressed to the side of her mouth making her blink with wide eyes as she watched Lena wipe it away and retract her hand. Kara expected Lena to wipe the mess off her finger on a napkin but she felt her heart freeze when she brought it to her red lips and licked it clean. Kara knew in that second she was so screwed because she was falling head over heels for Lena Luthor of all people and she had a feeling Lena might be feeling the same.


	3. Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some formatting errors and if there are I apologize, Ao3 has been giving me trouble lately.

Once the drinks were gone and the pastries ate Lena looked at the clock and gave a sad pout.

“I have to go, I’ve got a meeting to pitch my first L-Corp invention in the morning.”

Kara looked at her watch, it was already 6:30 making her smile sheepishly as she took a white wallet covered in rainbow colored paint splatters and takes out enough money to cover both tabs but blinks when she sees Lena has already handed the waitress the ticket with at least $10 more than the tab telling her to keep the change.

“Y-you didn't have to do that.”

Lena smiled brightly as she started to stand.

“Yes I did, it’s only fair since I asked you out so I should pick up the tab.”

Kara felt her cheeks get warm as she followed suit and got to her feet stuttering for a moment making Lena chuckle her green eyes shining. Finally Kara found her words as her cheeks turned into cherries.

“Well then let me walk you home at least!”

Lena stopped chuckling looking at Kara as if gauging if she was serious and upon finding only honesty in Kara’s blue eyes she smiled softly.“I’d very much enjoy the company. Thank you.”

Kara smiled relaxing a little as they left, Kara being kind and holding the door not only for Lena but for the older couple that walked in after her making the raven haired woman smile. As they walked the chilled night air settled over them, it didn’t bother Kara much she’d always had an abnormally high tolerance for cold but Lena was starting to shiver beside her. Kara paused in walking gently gripping Lena’s elbow so she stopped to raising a brow at the blonde.

“Kara why are you-?”

She didn’t get to finish before Kara slipped off her coat and draped it around Lena’s shoulders, the fake wool lining still warm from Kara’s body heat making Lena blink surprised and blush a little.

“You didn’t bring a coat silly, you’ll get sick walking around like that.”

Lena was lost for words for a long moment as Kara helped guide her nonresponding arms through the sleeves then zipped the coat. Finally Lena found her words as she watched Kara smile at her breathing out little puffs of white into the night air.

“What about you? Aren’t you cold?”

Kara shook her head taking Lena’s hand and starting to walk again smiling when Lena wrapped her arms around her own keeping close to her in an attempt to keep her warm to. As they walked in easy silence Lena felt uneasy making her look over her shoulder at the shadows. Kara must have felt it too because she glanced over her shoulder and took her arm from Lena’s hold wrapping it around her shoulders pushing her to walk a little faster leaning close to whisper so only Lena could hear.

“Keep moving. How much farther?”

Lena let herself be pulled closer to Kara easing a bit of the uneasy feeling.

Kara nodded looking over her shoulder again narrowing her eyes pushing Lena just a bit faster while her free hand reached into her purse. Lena felt her stomach turn uneasily before she gasped as Kara suddenly made them turn down a street and duck behind a dumpster, that was thankfully empty. She held Lena tight to her side as she watched through the gap between the brick building wall and the back of the dumpster as a man came into view stopping in his tracks and looking around confused. Lena stuffed a whimper into Kara’s shoulder squeezing her eyes shut. After a minute the man growled and stomped back off the way he came making Kara heave out a sigh of relief leaning back against the brick wall looking down at Lena. Upon finding the other woman with her eyes squeezed shut shaking the blonde rubbed her arm.

“It’s okay Lena. It’s okay he’s gone.”

Lena opened her eyes slowly meeting Kara’s before relaxing a little letting out a shaky breath. Kara smiled and kept rubbing her arm letting Lena relax before trying to move. Once Lena was calm enough Kara helped her stand and pulled her into a hug making the ravenette blush horribly but nuzzling against the soft feeling of Kara’s sweater covered shoulder.

“That was scary huh?”

Lena nodded pulling back to look up at Kara.

“How’d you know how to lose him and not run?”

Kara smiled softly as she began leading them back to the Main street that led to Lena’s apartment.

“My sister’s girlfriend is a cop, well a detective but still, and so of course she’s shared horror stories about teens and young women walking home and getting attacked and made sure to school me in what to do should I get into that kind of situation. She also made sure to put one of these in all of my bags.”

As she spoke Kara took a pocket sized can of pepper spray from her purse making Lena smile a bit.

“She also taught me some basic defense incase I ever get cornered.”

Lena whistled a bit impressed.

“She must really care about you.”

Kara nods as she puts the pepper spray away.

“Yeah she does and I think it’s a good thing because she and my sister are really serious, they have been for almost two years.”

Lena’s eyes widened, her longest relationship had been three months and she hated thinking about it. Shaking her head she realized they’d come to the corner of her street and Kara was looking around at the different buildings.

“Which one is yours?”

Lena smiled to herself and took Kara’s hand leading her down the sidewalk away from the brick apartment buildings until they reached one of the nicest apartment buildings Kara had ever seen, all sleek glass and steel and stretching above all the other buildings.

“You live here?”

Lena nodded chuckling as Kara looked up at the sky trying to see the top floor only righting herself as Lena led her inside and into an elevator.

“What floor?”

Kara watched as Lena smirked a bit and pulled a little silver key from her pocket and put it in the slot beside the button labeled ‘PH’. Lena chuckled as Kara’s eyes went comically wide.

“No way! The Penthouse!”

Lena nodded pressing the button so the doors closed.

“Yeah, it was Lex’s apartment for awhile but then father passed and he moved back to Metropolis and left the place to me.”

Kara whistled this time before chuckling as Lena giggled. Kara watched the numbers keep climbing, they were already twenty floors up when the elevator finally dinged at the penthouse level. Lena stepped out waiting for Kara to follow, which after a minute the blonde did looking around at the small hallway they were in decorated in hardwood floors, grey walls with expensive looking paintings and a table with flowers on it. They stopped outside the only door in the hall and Lena blushed biting her lip.

“Well here we are. Home sweet home.”

Kara smiled blushing a bit as well.

“Yeah. I, um, I had a lot of fun this afternoon with you.”

Lena smiled nodding her agreement.

“As did I. Maybe we could do it again some time?”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck meeting Lena’s eyes, and felt her heart leap.

“I-I’d like that a lot.”

Lena beamed at her before biting her lip looking as though she was debating something before holding her arms out offering a hug, seriously after saving her from being harassed a hug was the last thing Lena wanted to give Kara but she thought it was more appropriate as new friends. Kara chuckled but accepted the hug taking the brief embrace as a chance to memorize Lena’s perfume and the feel of her hair. As they broke apart they shared a smile.

“So I’ll talk to you later?”

Lena chuckled but nodded as Kara turned to start walking for the elevator.

“I’ll message you soon I promise.”

Kara smiled brightly watching Lena unlock her door and wave goodbye before shutting the door as the elevator doors shut. As soon as the door was closed Lena leaned against it placing her hand over her heart feeling it hammer away in her chest and she wondered if Kara had felt it when they hugged or when they were huddled together in that alley. As she held her heart she felt a foreign fabric making her look down and realize she still had Kara’s coat on making her gasp and reach for her phone intent on trying to stop Kara before she left the building but found herself distracted by a message from Lex about her meeting in the morning. By the time Lena finished arguing with her brother that she could handle the meeting by herself nearly an hour had passed making her stomach flip with guilt.

Slipping the coat off and hanging it up Lena pressed the call button beside Kara’s name and pressed the phone to her head as she made a cup of tea. It took a couple rings before the line picked up.

“Hello?”

Lena smiled a bit hearing the breathless sound of Kara’s voice, she must have been away from her phone.

“Hello Kara. I just wanted call and apologize for making you walk home without your coat, you must have been half frozen!”

There was a chuckle on the other end making Lena raise a brow.

“It’s okay Lena, I promise! I caught a cab so I didn’t walk or freeze. Besides now we have motivation to see eachother again because you’ve got my coat!”

Lena let herself laugh a little at the logic behind that, it was smooth very smooth. Grabbing her mug Lena went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

“I guess that means we’ll have to plan another date doesn’t it.”

Lena smirked practically hearing Kara’s blush.

“Y-yeah we do! How does tomorrow after your meeting sound?”

Lena felt her own cheeks heat up as she sipped her tea listening to what sounded like paintbrushes being moved around and she had to wonder if Kara was painting again. A smile slid across her lips as an idea struck her.

“I think that sounds perfect and I have just the place to go.”

She heard Kara talk hushed to someone before speaking to her, she wondered briefly if it was Kara’s sister.

“Really? Okay but there’s no way it’ll beat Noonan’s.”

Lena chuckled crossing her legs under herself setting her tea down.

“I think it will actually.”

Kara made an intrigued hum.

“Oh really? Now I have to know what you’ve got planned.”

Lena smiled looking at her nails making her voice nonchalant.

“Nothing fancy just a visit to the new art gallery in the city. The one opening downtown not far from CatCo.”

There was nothing but silence from the other end of the call making Lena bite her lip out of fear she’d said picked something Kara wouldn’t like.

“A-are you….do you mean the one that’s opening tomorrow!? The one that tickets for have been sold out for like a month?! The one that is known for taking on new talents!?”

Lena chuckled holding the phone away from her ear a little before speaking.

“Yes Kara that one exactly.”

All she could make out was uniteligalbe stutters for a long moment.

“Oh my gosh! How did you even get tickets?!”

Lena chuckled again.

“I’m a Luthor remember? It also doesn’t hurt that I’m acquainted with the owner’s son, another failed attempt by my mother to set me up.”

Lena made sure the eye roll was in her voice but laughed a bit as she heard Kara cheering excitedly accompanied by a muffled ‘Damnit Kara you made me spill my wine!’ before the blonde finally spoke her excitement clear.

“Oh my gosh! Now I’m all excited! How long have you been planning this?”

Lena blushed a little playing with a loose thread on her sweater.

“I actually just came up with it. I’ve had the tickets for a few weeks and I thought maybe you’d like to go see the gallery.”

Kara chuckled.

“This is going to be great Lena, oh what am I going to wear?!”

Now Lena chuckled her mind already thinking about which of her gala dresses to wear.

“I’m sure whatever you pick you’ll look amazing. It’s semi formal so anything nice will do though I’m sure the big names will be there in full regalia.”

She heard Kara swallow thickly making her smile softly.

“It’ll be okay, you don’t have to dress up super fancy I promise I’m just wearing something simple.”

Kara took a breath and her voice sounded easy.

“Okay. So when and where should we meet?”

Lena looked around her apartment and bit her lip.

“How about my place? I didn’t get time to give you a tour earlier.”

Kara was quiet for a moment before answering a hint of a blush in her voice.

“Yeah okay! I-I’ll be there at 6?”

Lena smiled with a soft chuckle.

“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you then Kara.”

The blonde’s smile was filling her voice as she responded.

“See you tomorrow Lena. Good night.”

Lena blushed darker feeling her stomach flutter.

“Good night.”

Lena heard Kara say a soft goodbye before the line went dead leaving her to shake her head unable to stop smiling as she tossed her phone down and went to the master bathroom to take a shower. The next morning Lena woke at dawn beating her alarm by an hour making her sigh but get up and begin getting ready. As she sat at her vanity brushing out her hair, which was perfectly waved thanks to the braid she’d left it in overnight, she wondered what Kara was up to. Was she up with the sun drinking some overly sugary drink and painting, or was she buried under the covers trying to hide from the sun and sleep a little longer? Smiling to herself the ravenette pulled her bangs back around her head and pinned them in place with a jade butterfly hair clip Lex had given to her when she turned 16 that had been in the Luthor family for generations before getting to her feet and grabbing her phone pulling up her and Kara’s messages.

XxXx Across Town xXxXx

Kara was curled up under her blankets attempting to block out the sunlight spilling into her room without much success as her body pushed her to wake up. Finally she gave up and kicked the covers off and sat up stretching till her back and shoulders popped making her sigh. Getting to her feet she shuffled to the bathroom to begin her morning routine starting with a shower to feel human again. She was in the process of brushing her teeth when her phone went off making her scramble to grab it from her pillow.

 **[Lena]:** _Good morning stranger._

Kara smiled as she read Lena’s message and let a giggle slip seeing the wink emoji sent after it. Walking back to the bathroom Kara typed her reply.

 **[Kara]:** _Good morning random number I don’t recall getting. ___

____

Kara smiled at herself as she set her phone down and finished brushing her teeth. She was just starting to brush her hair when Lena responded.

____

**[Lena]:** _I hate early morning meetings, I always wake up an hour earlier than I need to._

____

Kara smiled as she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

____

**[Kara]:** _Then why schedule them for so early? Getting up early stinks to begin with._

____

Kara hummed happily to herself as she went to her closet looking through her dresses trying to pick one looking at her phone as it went off.

____

**[Lena]:** _It was the only time the board agreed to hold the meeting unfortunately. What about you? Why are you up so early?_

____

Kara groaned as she looked at the mess of shoes on the floor, they were all just thrown together ignoring the shoe rack meant to organize them so finding shoes to go with her dress was going to be a pain so she gave up and massaged Lena back as she walked to the living room where a canvas was set up, it was painted with different shades of blues and purples and dotted with stars but it was missing something she just couldn’t place what.

____

**[Kara]:** _The sun woke me up and once I’m up there’s no going back to sleep lol._

____

Letting out a sigh Kara sat down on her couch and turned on the tv before smiling as she sent a last message for Lena to see before her meeting.

____

**[Kara]:** _And good luck Lena! Knock ‘em dead!_

____

XxXx Across Town xXxX

____

Lena smiled feeling her heart flutter at Kara’s wish of luck before she tucked her phone into her bag and took a deep breath before entering the meeting room with a professional smile on her lips.

____

“Good morning gentlemen.”

____

The group of older men gathered around the table merely looked at her as though she were some boring tv program making Lena’s confidence falter a bit but she shook it off and began her presentation of the new device and passing around the prototype. Once she was finished she smiled at the men again.

____

“Well gentlemen what do you think?”

____

The men all shared looks before a few nodded then the man to her right cleared his throat drawing her attention.

____

“While the idea behind the invention is practical Miss Luthor it would simply be a waste of time and resources. Luthor Corp needs to focus on technology advancements that will keep us ahead of companies such as Wayne Enterprises.”

____

Lena felt her jaw drop and her cheeks tint with anger but she managed to swallow it down and speak fairly calmly.

____

“What good do technological advancements make if they don’t help the people? Is that not the focus of the Children’s Hospital’s cure research my father donated all that equipment to? Isn’t helping the people the focus of the solar glass my brother created for businesses to reduce carbon footprints?”

____

Then men all shared looks again but the man shook his head pushing the prototype back at her.

____

“Indeed that is the minor focus of the company but the ideas of a young woman such as yourself are at such a basic level the technology already exists. There are dozens of devices on the market that do the same things this one does.”

____

Lena felt her anger rise further, these old fools didn’t care about the people of the city and they were making it clear they didn’t care about Lena’s ideas because she was a woman. Clenching her jaw Lena thought back to how she’d watch her father and brother handle these things.

____

“While it is true there are none on the market that can do all these functions, in order for any woman to feel truly safe she’d need something to detect spiked drinks, an alarm in case of a creepy follower down the street, and a form of defense in case of being grabbed. Gentlemen this device is more than just another protection device it’s the perfect protection device which could turn a sizable profit of it takes off as I believe it will and it will be readily available because I’m sure Wayne Enterprises isn’t worried about such a thing and in the long run it will give us an upper hand.”

____

Lena couldn’t help but smirk seeing the men leaning closer to each other and whispering. After a moment a different man stood smiling at her.

____

“Very well Miss Luthor, If you believe this device will be helpful to the people of the city then we stand behind it completely.”

____

Lena smiled with a nod.

____

“Thank you very much gentlemen.”

____

After some paper signing and a little more discussion Lena left the office pulling a grimace as she entered the elevator.

____

“Anything to line their pockets, they wouldn’t have given a damn if I hadn’t told them it’d make the company more money.”

____

Letting out a sigh she took her phone from her bag and opened her messages from Kara her fingers ready to type and ask if the blonde wanted to meet for lunch. Focusing on her phone she didn’t realize someone was blocking her way out until she ran into them making her blush and step back.

____

“I’m sorry! Are you-Kara?!”

____

The blonde in question smiled brightly with a small blush.

____

“Hey Lena. You okay?”

____

Lena blinked but gained her ability to think back and smiled.

____

“Yeah I’m okay, what about you?”

____

Kara nodded tucking her hands into her pockets making Lena take in her outfit. Oversized paint covered overalls, a grey t-shirt, and white converses with neon paint splatters.

____

“I’m okay, I grew up with an older sister remember? I’m used to getting knocked into a lot.”

____

Lena smiled softly putting her phone back in her purse.

____

“You know I would really enjoy meeting this famous sister of yours some time. Why are you here? I was actually about message you.”

____

Kara shrugged giving a charming smile that infected Lena making her chest warm as she followed Kara outside waving off security.

____

“I thought maybe you could use a friendly ear to listen about how the meeting went, as for that meeting with my sister she’s been wanting to meet you too.”

____

Lena chuckled following Kara.

____

“You’re right about that, those old men can be so narrow minded I’m half tempted to replace them all when I take over. We’ll have to set up a date so we can meet it seems.”

____

Kara glanced at Lena smiling.

____

“Let me guess, sexist old men who think your ideas aren’t any good because you’re a woman?”

____

Lena nodded crossing her arms.

____

“And because of my age, they didn't say it but I know they don’t respect me because I’m only 26.”

____

Lena sighs shaking her head.

____

“I managed to push the idea and get them to accept it but it took promising that it would benefit the company financially. Maybe I am thinking too small.”

____

Kara gave a soft smile wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulders in comfort.

____

“I doubt that Lena, pompous old men like them just don’t care about anything that doesn’t make them money. I’m sure your ideas are amazing.”

____

Lena gave a thankful smile before looking around.

____

“Kara where are we going?”

____

The blonde smiled with a wink.

____

“You’ll see, trust me okay?”

____

Lena nodded with a small smile letting Kara lead her. After a couple minutes they arrived at a little sandwich shop making Lena raise a brow and Kara smile.

____

“Trust me they have amazing sandwiches and it’s close to my sister’s work.”

____

Lena looks as Kara points to the hospital down the street.

____

“Your sister works at the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital?”

____

Kara nodded with a smile.

____

“Yeah she’s a pediatric doctor most of the time but she bounces around between that, emergency and NICU. It’s also around the corner from the NCPD where Maggie works.”

____

Lena swallowed a bit thickly.

____

“Kara what are you planing?”

____

The blonde smirked placing a hand on Lena’s lower back as they entered the shop.

____

“Easy does it Lena. You said you wanted to meet Alex and she wants to meet you so luckily this is her day off and Maggie’s lunch break.”

____

Lena took a breath and stiffened herself into the professionalism she had schooled into her by Lilian making Kara sigh a little but lead her over to a table by the windows. Lena took in the two women occupying the table. One was tall and had fair creamy skin, her short aubrun hair barly reached her chin, her eyes were warm mahogany brown as she spoke to the woman beside her. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans, black combat boots, a well loved and faded ‘Barenaked Ladies’ t-shirt and a leather jacket. Lena’s eyes moved to the other woman. She had mocha skin, her long hair was such a deep espresso brown it was nearly black that was pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were the color of dark chocolate and filled with nothing but love for the other woman. She was wearing black jeans, dark boots, a dark grey t-shirt and an NCPD detective jacket that was practically three sizes too big.

____

The two women took notice of them and the short haired brunette looked between Kara and Lena before keeping her eyes on Kara.

____

”This is her? The girl you’ve been painting?”

____

Kara blushed a bit fidgeting with her glasses a little as Lena looked at her with a raised brow and a slight smile.

____

”Y-yeah this is her. Lena this is my sister Alex Danvers and her girlfriend Maggie Sawyer. Alex and Maggie this is my friend Lena Luthor.”

____

Lena kept her spine straight as Alex stood looking her over for a long moment before breaking into a small smile offering her hand.

____

”It’s nice to finally meet you Lena. Sorry for the unplanned meeting, my sister tends to come up with scatter brained ideas.”

____

Lena smiled shaking Alex’s hand before cocking her head to the side narrowing her eyes a little in thought.

____

”Alex Danvers that name actually rings a bell as I think about it. You work at the Children’s Hospital Kara told me but I think there’s more to it.”

____

Alex groaned a little taking her hand back and running it through her hair.

____

”Yeah I was the one intern with the long brown hair that um well to be honest looked at your mother and called her a heartless cold bitch for yanking funds in the research department.”

____

Lena tried her best not to smile but as she watched Alex lightly smack Maggie on the shoulder for her ‘dang Danvers’ comment she failed hopelessly and broke into a wide smile.

____

”That was you? My father told me about that after Lilian came home fuming declaring she’d have your job, I really admired you for doing that and apparently my father thought you had a point because that’s when he gave the research center a huge budget increase right before-“

____

”Right before the big influenza outbreak that had nearly everyone older than 10 but younger than 19 sick for days! I caused that?”

____

Lena smiled with a nod.

____

”You standing up to Lillian was definitely a contributing factor because it showed people actually cared.”

____

Alex smiled but shook her head.

____

”That aside it’s nice to finally meet you.”

____

Lena nodded before looking from Alex to Maggie.

____

”Likewise. You’re Maggie then, the detective right?”

____

Maggie nodded offering her hand with a smile that showed her dimples.

____

”That would be me. Like my girlfriend said it’s nice to finally meet the beauty that’s got Little Danvers so fixated.”

____

Maggie laughed as Kara went deep red to her ears with a blush and Alex playfully knocked her shoulder making Lena hide a giggle, as well as a blush, behind her free hand while the other shook Maggie’s.

____

”It’s nice to meet you as well. Kara has told me a fair amount about you, it must be interesting being a detective in this city.”

____

Maggie shrugged but still smiled looking at Kara.

____

”As long as I don’t see any familiar faces it’s alright, now can we order because I’m starving and I’ve only got half an hour left of my lunch hour.”

____

That got a laugh out of everyone including Lena before they all agreed and got their sandwiches, Kara looking playfully horrified when Lena ordered a turkey sandwich with extra kale and no cheese, even if she did approve of the honey wheat bread. In return Lena watched wide eyed and slightly concerned as Kara ordered a ham sandwich with extra everything but no greens. As they sat down to eat Lena found it easy to relax and laugh along as Alex and Kara teased each other and Maggie made her comments defending her girlfriend once in awhile but mostly laughing at the sisters.

____


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hey people! Long time no update! So just dropping to say that this update has a couple new things! There are two links that will show you Kara and Lena’s dresses for the art show and for all you Grey’s Anatomy fans let’s see if you can find the familiar character name! Cookies to whoever gets it!
> 
> Anyway enjoy the update guys!

After lunch Kara and Lena said their goodbyes to Alex and Maggie before heading in the direction of Lena’s building the ravenette smiling as she watched Kara talk animatedly about a time when she and Alex were in high school.

“It was so fun! I don’t get sick very easy but Alex taught me how to act sick and so we both played hooky from school and as soon as Eliza was gone we went surfing! Alex was always so much better at it than me, she’s really smart I mean like genius level! It’s like she’s trained to be a doctor but if you give her a badge and a lab coat she could work for the government science devison!”

Lena gave a hum to show she was listening before she looked at Kara.

“You really look up to her don’t you?”

Kara nodded with a shrug.

“Yeah I do, I mean she’s an awesome big sister and she didn’t even have to be. I kinda came into her life and turned it all upside down for her so she had a lot of reasons to hate me but she doesn’t. I’m sure you understand the feeling.”

Lena nodded tucking her hands in her pockets smiling a bit.

“A little. Lex was already ten when I arrived but he looked out for me, taught me to play chess and piano.”

Kara raised a brow with a wide smile.

“You can play piano?”

Lena nodded with a small smirk.

“I can. I wanted to take lessons but mother wouldn’t let me instead she made me take etiquette classes.”

Kara chuckled but gave a sympathetic grimace which made Lena laugh a little in turn. Kara smiled at the sound as they came to a stop outside Lena’s building.

“I’m looking forward to tonight.”

Lena smiled with a nod.

“Me to. You know since you’ve been kind enough to walk me home twice now why don’t I pick you up tonight?”

Kara bit her lip but nodded.

“Yeah sure, I mean my place isn’t anything fancy like this but it’s homey.”

Lena smiled taking Kara’s hand.

“I’m sure it’s perfect darling, now I have some work to finish before I get ready so I will see you later?”

Kara blushed a little but smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yeah see you later.”

Lena smiled shaking her head as she watched Kara walk away before entering the building and heading to her penthouse apartment to begin readying for her date. A couple hours later Lena was putting the final touches on her makeup when her phone went off making her glance at it.

**_[Lex]: I heard about how the meeting went. I’m sorry those men acted that way, they should learn to respect their new boss. I’ll see to it they are dealt with._ **

Lena smiled at the message as she finished her lipstick before responding.

**_[LeeLee]: I don’t even want to talk about that stupid meeting, I am less than twenty minutes away from a date. As for the board don’t worry about them, I will get them to respect me somehow._ **

Lena hummed to herself as she moved to her closet and took out the black heels she was planning to wear and slipped them on before grabbing her phone.

**_[Lex]: That’s my baby sister. Go knock that girl dead, just be safe, use protection lol._ **

Lena rolled her eyes at her brother before opening a message to Kara as she rode the elevator down.

**_[Lena]: I’m leaving my place now, what address do I pick you up at?_ **

Lena got in the back of her town car smiling at the driver as he tipped his hat to her before closing the door and getting into the driver seat.

“Where to Miss Luthor?”

Lena looked at her phone biting her lip a little before smiling as Kara’s message loaded.

**_[Kara]: 1046 Brooke st. apartment 2C._ **

Lena smiled giving the address to the driver before sitting back and watching out the window as they drove. When they arrived at the building Lena smiled at the charmingly rustic brick fronted building before thanking her driver as he opened her door for her tipping his hat.

“I’ll be waiting right here Miss Luthor.”

Lena nodded at him.

“Thank you Max, we shouldn’t be long.”

With that she climbed the steps into the building giving a slight sigh of relief seeing the first floor was apartments B1 through B10. She climbed the flight of stairs and began looking at the doors before her then groaning realizing she had to go up another flight. After climbing another flight she was relieved to see Kara’s apartment door. Walking over she raised her hand to gently knock but stopped upon hearing voices inside.

“I’m just saying Kara aren’t you a little too dressed up?”

There was the sound of Kara’s scoff followed by the sound of heels on the floor.

“No way! Lena said it’s semi-formal but a lot of the people attending will be dressed up super fancy, so I think I’m perfectly dressed.”

There was a huffed sigh.

“Whatever you say baby sister, listen I’ve got a shift in an hour if she doesn’t show up soon I won’t get to see you make a fool of yourself again.”

Lena could tell without seeing Kara was blushing and puffing up her cheeks.

“I didn’t make a fool of myself! It was you and Maggie teasing me! She should be here soon, maybe I should have met her down stairs or told her there isn’t an elevator.”

Lena didn’t need a visual or sound to know Alex, the owner of the other voice, was rolling her eyes making Lena decide it was time to make her presence known. She lifted her hand and knocked softly on the door three times before lowering her hand as she heard Kara make a happy little squeal before the door was opened. The vision that met Lena made her cheeks flush and her heart skip a few beats, the blonde had her hair up in a beautiful braided bun, her makeup was light down to the soft pink on her lips, on her feet were an adorable pair of pastel blue kitten heels, and [her dress](https://www.violadress.top/custom-made-light-blue-a-line-princess-prom-homecoming-dresses-appealing-short-round-homecoming-dresses-with-bowknot-zipper-dresses-wf02g57-363.html) was simply breathtaking.

Kara was apparently in agreement with Lena about the ravenette’s outfit as she took in the loosely curled dark hair cascading over her shoulders, the perfect cat eyes mascara, the bright red lipstick, the six inch sleek black louboutins on her feet and lastly the [amazing dress](https://images.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F1d%2F02%2F70%2F1d02702ebf9f4edf5aae155b0611f2cf.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F433119689137431316%2F&docid=thQXJAcAD56orM&tbnid=vk0xGY6bc9ZzGM%3A&vet=1&w=570&h=664&hl=en-us&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim). Kara’s mouth opened and closed a few times but words kept failing until finally Alex stepped in, clad in a navy scrub top covered in different colored dinosaurs, a pair of navy scup pants, and white shoes, smiling as she leaned on the doorway looking Lena over.

“I think what my sister is trying to say with her fish face is hey.”

Alex smirked chuckling a little as Kara turned to leer at her before smiling at Lena.

“Sorry but she is right. Hi!”

Lena shook herself enough to chuckle a little smiling at the sisters.

“Hello Alex, hello Kara.”

The blonde beamed before shooing Alex out of the doorway to let Lena in closing the door behind the raven haired woman watching as she looked around. The apartment was a fraction of the size of Lena’s but it was cozy looking with its miss matched furniture, slightly cluttered kitchen, and a cracked doorway leading to what Lena guessed was a bedroom. She smiled meeting Kara’s eyes.

“I like your place, it’s so warm and inviting, makes my apartment look like a hospital ward.”

Lena didn’t miss the slight grimace from Alex but the older woman shook it off as she grabbed her sister’s elbow.

“I’m going to head out, I want to get food before my shift so I’ll talk to you later?”

Kara nodded pulling her sister into a hug.

“See ya later Alex, tell Susan and Sloan hi for me!”

Alex rolled her eyes but hugged her sister back while Lena gave a small smile.

“Susan Vasquez and Sloan Riley?”

Alex nodded but Kara spoke as she pulled away from the hug.

“Yeah, Alex and Susan work together a lot and Sloan is always in the pediatric wing so Alex sees her from time to time.”

Alex rolled her eyes again crossing her arms as she looked at Lena.

“I also went to med school with Sloan back in Seattle, we both started out there but once I found out Kara was going to the university here I transferred and they sent Sloan with me.”

Lena nodded vaguely remembering when her mother had thrown a fit about her father bringing in two new doctors from out of state a few years back. Alex patted Kara on the shoulder smiling at her before giving Lena the ‘mean big sister’ look, through her eyes were playful.

“You two have fun, have her home at a decent hour I need her tomorrow.”

Lena smiled and waved as Alex brushed past them closing the door behind herself. Once the door shut Kara blushed a little shuffling her feet.

“Sorry about that, I needed help picking a dress and Alex was the first person I thought of, I didn’t know she’d stay.”

Lena shook her head as she looked over the pictures on the wall her smile softening upon seeing Kara curled up on a tan carpet wrapped in three blankets with a big white dog laying on her. Seeing what caught the other woman’s eye Kara smiled taking the picture off the wall and handing it to Lena to see better.

“This was taken when I was 7, my parents and I were visiting my cousin Aunt and uncle at a cabin in Aspen. The heater went out so we slept bundled up in blankets! The dog here is Krypto, he was my uncle’s dog but they let me name him, we used to be thick as thieves.”

Lena smiled handing the picture back in favor of another Kara handed her. It was of a fairly older Kara sitting on the bottom steps of a porch with another girl who looked a little older sitting behind her making a grumpy face, and an older blonde standing in the doorway, and perched in Kara’s lap was a little black cat.

“This was taken around a year after I moved in with the Danvers. That’s Eliza and the cat is Streaky.”

Lena chuckled at the name before pointing to the dark haired girl.

“There’s no way, is that Alex?!”

Kara nodded chuckling a little.

“Yeah she was 15, just gotten her braces taken off and she was _maaaaad_ that Eliza wouldn’t let her have a dog but I got to keep Streaky as long as he stayed outside.”

Lena laughed a little more her eyes moving to a different picture making Kara look too. Her smile turned a bit wistful as she grabbed it and brought it closer for a better look. It was of a teenaged Kara standing beside Alex who was wearing a royal blue gown and cap holding a diploma up in one hand and some kind of paper with a wax stamp, both were smiling dorky smiles.

“This was Alex’s high school graduation, she got a full scholarship to the University of Washington. We were so proud of her, she left for collage almost right away and I struggled a little, it was hard not having my older sister around to talk to and help me but she came home every holiday and break and she surprised me by arriving for my graduation it was great.”

Lena smiled softly as Kara put the pictures back before facing the ravenette with a bright smile.

“We should get going or the opening will start without us.”

Lena smiled and nodded leading Kara out of the apartment and down to the waiting car. They arrived and exited the car together Lena smiling at the blonde who was looking around in awe before joining the line waiting to get in. When they reached the bouncer Lena smiled.

“Luthor.”

The man looked over the list before nodding and opening the door for them.

“Enjoy the gallery Miss Luthor.”

Lena nodded her thanks and looped her arm through Kara’s as they walked in. They wandered around looking at all the paintings and art, Kara in complete awe of everything making Lena smile as she sipped a glass of wine, provided by the venue of course despite that most people were sipping champagne.

“Lena look at this! It’s so beautiful!”

Lena looked at the painting Kara was observing and smiled nodding her head, it was beautiful, an oil painting of a glorious sea shore with a house and a little fence all bathed by a pink, orange and gold sunset.

“It really is beautiful, but I like your art better.”

Kara blushed looking at her feet but stealing glances at Lena making the other woman chuckle and take her arm leading her onward. After while they reached a part of the exhibit where most of the people had gathered to talk and mingle. Kara began to feel out of place as she took in the expensive looking gowns and suits and listened to the people talking about buying art or taking trips to places depicted.

“It’s alright Kara I promise.”

Kara looked at Lena to find the other woman smiling softly at her making her lips twitch into a smile on their own.

“Are you sure you want to be seen with me? I’m nowhere near as cultured as some of these people.”

Lena stopped walking and waited until Kara met her eye before speaking.

“Of course I want to be seen with you Kara, I could care less if you were the most cultured person in the room, you’ve got more heart and compassion in one finger than most of these people have in their whole bodies.”

Kara blushed horribly but her smile was bright and her eyes shining making Lena smile and take her arm again to walk through the throng of people.

“Miss Luthor!”

Lena paused looking in the direction of the voice and sighed a little seeing a young man with sandy blonde hair and glasses covering his hazel eyes.

“Alfred, how wonderful to see you again.”

The young man smiled stopping arms length from her fixing his glasses.

“It’s quite nice to see you again as well Lena, I honestly didn’t think you would show up.”

Lena gave a tight smile her hand tightening on Kara’s arm.

“Of course I did, it was such a friendly favor inviting me. How is Patricia?”

Alfred grumbled a little rubbing the back of his neck.

“She’s doing well, spending the week in Paris on business with mother as usual. It must be nice to be the family’s favorite heir.”

Lena hummed before looking up at Kara.

“Kara this is Alfred James, he is the one who gave me the tickets for tonight. His family owns a popular magazine company in Metropolis as well as this place. Alfred this is my close friend Kara Danvers, she is an artist.”

Kara gave a friendly smile offering her hand to Alfred then was taken aback a little when he kissed her knuckles making Lena give a soft amused smile.

“T-thank you for the tickets Alfred, this collection is really something.”

Alfred smiled his eyes full of interest.

“It’s not an issue. An artist you say Lena? Tell me Miss Danvers do you have any work on display anywhere?”

Kara shook her head.

“Not unless you count my living room.”

Alfred smiled wider and took a card from his pocket handing it to her.

“If you ever want to change that don’t hesitate to call and we can try to work something out. I have to go unfortunately ladies but thank you for coming.”

Lena nodded watching as he left before looking at Kara who was staring at the card she was given.

“You okay over there Kara?”

The blonde blinked before looking at Lena a slow smile spreading over her lips.

“Lena Luthor if I didn’t know better I’d say you planned on him doing that.”

Lena shrugged with a slight smirk.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Kara.”

The blonde chuckled tucking the card into her purse before looking at her phone as it began to ring and Alex’s picture flashed on the screen.

“Uh Lena I have to take this, it’s Alex.”

Lena nodded with furrowed brows.

“Of course! I’ll wait here I hope everything is okay.”

Kara gave a thankful smile before pressing the accept button and holding the phone to her ear as she headed for a quieter place.

“Alex? What’s wrong it’s not like you to call me from work.”

“That’s just the hell of it Kara I’m not at work! I’m standing outside the hospital with everyone else confused as all living hell!”

Kara’s brows knitted together.

“What do you mean? Did something happen?! Are you okay?!”

Alex let out a irritated huff but Kara knew it wasn’t at her.

“I’m fine, we all are but there’s tape on the hospital doors and we can’t get in. Maggie is here with her chief and some sheepish looking assistant with a office bag.”

Kara started pacing.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

Alex went quiet for a moment and Kara could faintly hear a microphone ringing and muffled words before Alex let out a screamed ‘no!’ That made Kara jump.

“Alex?! Alex what happened?!”

She could hear other cries of outrage in the background as well as Alex struggling probably trying to get through a crowd like she’d forgotten her phone call.

“Mags!”

Kara bit her nail listening.

“What the hell is the meaning of this? Why did they shut down the hospital?”

Kara’s eyes widened and her heart stopped for a long moment as she listened for Maggie’s answer.

“They had to, a shut down order was placed and pushed by one of the Luthors.”

Kara’s chest tightened and her stomach churned, Lena wasn’t going to like this if her family had shut the children’s hospital down.

“Which Luthor?”

Kara found herself worrying her lip as she listened but Maggie seemed to be hesitating like she didn’t want to say until finally she cracked.

“The order was placed by an assistant but the document was signed and approved by Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s heart and stomach fell straight through the floor as all the blood drained from her face. She couldn’t believe it, she wouldn’t!

“Alex! That can’t be right!”

Alex made a grumbled sound before telling Maggie she’d see her later.

“Kara don’t start this, I know how you feel but how else can you explain Lena signing and approving that kind of order?”

Kara bit her nail again ignoring the taste of nail polish as it chipped.

“She couldn’t have! She isn’t even fully the CEO yet! She doesn’t have the power!”

Alex let out a frustrated breath and Kara knew she was pinching the bridge of her nose like she always did when she was stressed.

“Kara I can’t talk about this now, I’m going home and waiting for Maggie then I’m going to try and get more answers from her, just try to enjoy your date and don’t try to do anything stupid okay?”

Kara let out a sigh of her own and nodded.

“Y-yeah okay I’ll talk to you later.”

Alex didn’t respond before the line went dead making Kara sigh and put her phone back taking a few deep breaths before heading back to where she could see Lena standing among a small group of men and a few ladies talking with a glass of white wine in her hand as she smiled. Moving a little closer, detouring to ‘grab a glass of champagne and not eavesdrop’, Kara listened to the conversation.

“Your date seems to have run off on you Lena, she is such a meek little thing.”

Lena made a sound like a scoff.

“Honestly Gerald, she’s a friend who happens to love art and is an amazing artist.”

One of the ladies made a small intrigued sound.

“Is that so? What else can you tell us about her?”

Lena paused to sip her wine in thought before speaking.

“She has an older sister who works for the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital who has a girlfriend that is a NCPD detective.”

The group all chuckled making Kara’s chest tighten, they were laughing at the fact Kara had no title to her name and her sister was an out of the closet lesbian who had a lover in the police force.

“How charming, but you aren’t planning on taking this friendship far are you Lena? She’s just a struggling artist probably after your money.”

Kara dropped her eyes to her shoes when Lena didn’t answer in defense right off but her head snapped around when the snarky woman’s voice let out a shriek. Kara’s eyes widened when she found the crowd around Lena had all stepped back and were gawking at the sight of the Luthor holding her glass now empty and the woman she’d been speaking with now dripping wet from her face to the neckline as Lena aimed a cold as steel leer at her.

“Don’t talk about my friends that way in front of me ever again Claire. Kara is a sweet and kind soul with an amazing talent and she has too good of a heart to be after my money. She’s a much better friend than a faker like you.”

With that Lena shoved her glass into the hands of an onlooker and stomped off leaving murmurs in her wake. Kara quickly set her flute down and hurried off after Lena and found her sitting on a bench near the first exhibit hall. Lena heard her footsteps and looked up for a moment before looking away her head hung a little.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to storm off and not be there when you got done with your call. Is everything okay with your sister?”

Kara nodded sitting beside the ravenette.

“Yeah everything’s okay for now. What about you? Those people were pretty snobby to you.”

Lena gave a harsh scoff before looking at the blonde beside her.

“Stupid rich people think they can make accusations about other people’s friends like that.”

Kara gave a small smile rubbing Lena’s arm. After a minute if silence Kara gently squeezed Lena’s arm to get her attention.

“How about we blow this popsicle stand and go get some dinner?”

Lena gave a soft chuckle but nodded letting Kara pull her to her feet by her hand.

“Anywhere special?”

Kara smiled with a playful wink.

“I’ve got the perfect place.”

Lena chuckled and let the blonde lead her back out of the gallery and to the waiting car. Kara gave an address and the driver tipped his hat and began driving. Lena smiled at the blonde who beamed laying her hand on the seat between them making Lena bite her cheek before setting her hand beside Kara’s their fingers brushing every once in awhile. They arrive at a cozy looking little Italian restaurant and Lena smiles as Kara helps her out of the car, she tells Max not to wait before following Kara inside. After they ordered a couple appetizers, one of which Kara ate herself making Lena giggle, Kara bit her lip looking from the candle between them to Lena as the other woman’s green eyes took in the places decor. Lena caught her glancing and smiled chuckling softly earning a deep blush.

“This place is so charming Kara, how’d you find it?”

Kara blinked her embarrassment away and looked around smiling.

“Just walking around actually. I was out for a walk one day and I got hungry so I started looking for potential places and picked this one, it’s been one of my favorites for awhile now but nothing can top the Chinese restaurant over by Alex’s apartment, this places tiramisu makes it a really close second.”

Lena just smiled shaking her head as their food arrived. Kara watched as the waitress set a plate full of angel hair pasta with olive oil and some herbs and grilled chicken in front of Lena making her smile kindly before the blonde looked at her own plate of filled with chicken Alfredo and a few pieces of shrimp on the side. Once the waitress topped off Lena’s wine she left the pair alone to eat. As they did Kara noticed Lena glancing at her shrimp making her smile and hold one out on her fork to the ravenette.

“Wanna try one?”

Lena looked between the sea food and the blonde before shaking her head looking a little embarrassed? Maybe ashamed or disappointed? It made Kara set the food down and take the other woman’s hand her brows furrowed in worry.

“Lena? Are you okay?”

The dark haired woman nodded with a shy smile a slight blush in her cheeks.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m allergic to shrimp a little, I get a rash that itches for a few days nothing major or life threatening.”

Kara’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in understanding before she softly squeezed the other woman’s hand.

“That’s okay, thanks for telling me and not just taking the shrimp and suffering all night.”

Lena gave a little bigger smile earning a bright one from the blonde. The rest of the meal went smoothly with the pair talking easily and Kara revealing her allergy to black berries and Lena telling the story about how her 15 year old self found out the hard way about her allergy at a gala her parents were hosting and she’d broke out in a blotchy rash that itched like a million bug bites. After awhile the waitress came back and without a pause Lena ordered two slices of tiramisu making Kara smile brightly. As they were talking about a possible picnic in the park Kara’s phone rang making her huff and glance at it before looking at Lena apologetically.

“I’m sorry it’s my sister again.”

Lena shook her head waving the apology off.

“No go ahead! Something could be wrong.”

Kara smiled thankfully and excused herself to the restroom before answering the phone.

“Hello?”

It took Alex a moment to answer but as soon as she did Kara knew the harsh tone that was normally brought on by stress, anger, and a couple glasses of scotch.

“She did it Kara. Lena Luthor signed and approved the closing of the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital. I’ve got a copy of the paper right here in my hand and it’s her name clear as freaking chrystal. I was just starting to think there was actually such a thing as a Luthor woman who wasn’t self centered.”

Kara felt her heart drop to her stomach and her stomach drop to her feet.

“Alex she-“

“No Kara don’t tell me she didn’t do it, she clearly did it’s right here in my hand! Her signature on the closing paper and on the paper to approve a complete dismissal of all staff! Kara if you’re smart you'll walk away before you get hurt.”

Tears stung Kara’s eyes, she wanted to believe Alex was wrong but her sister wouldn’t lie about this, not when she seemed to actually like Lena before and especially not where her job was involved. Peeking out the door to where she could see Lena at the table Kara felt her chest squeeze as she seen Lena cover the bill with a decent tip before she looked around waiting. She didn’t want to leave Lena, just give her the cold shoulder but she couldn’t not feel upset about what Lena had done.

“Alex I have to go. I’ll come by tomorrow.”

She didn’t wait for Alex to answer before she hung up. Lena smiled when she noticed Kara walking back to the table but it faded when she seen the look on her friend’s face.

“Kara is everything okay?”

The blonde didn’t answer as she reached the table instead she sat down looking at the sizable slice of Italian espresso dessert in front of her making Lena’s brow furrow in worry.

“Kara?”

Finally Kara rose her eyes so blue met green and she found herself unable to keep her silence any longer.

“Why did you do it?”

Lena blinked clearly confused making Kara clench her fists.

“Do what Kara? Is this about me picking up the tab again? If I knew it meant that much to you I-“

“No not the stupid tab!”

Kara’s sudden outburst made Lena jump and shrink into her chair a bit as she looked over the blonde’s face.

“Why did you sign the approval papers to close the children’s hospital and dismiss all staff?”

Lena looked even more confused as she shook her head.

“I did no such thing Kara I swear! The only paper I signed to do with the children’s hospital was an approval to redo the mural in the lobby, I was going to ask if you’d be interested in doing it.”

Lena’s voice became small as she spoke and Kara could see the raven haired woman really had no idea what she was being accused of.

“You really didn’t do it? You aren’t just lying to me?”

Lena shook her head.

“Why would I lie to you Kara? I have no reason to and I had no part in the closing of the hospital I swear on my life.”

Kara finally relaxed seeing Lena was telling the truth. Letting out a sigh she nodded.

“Okay so if you didn’t do it who signed your name on the papers?”

Lena’s brow furrowed in thought as she looked at the table without seeing. After a long moment she looked up and her face made Kara’s heart sink.

“I know Lex wouldn’t but my mother would, this is just the kind of thing she’d do to tarnish my new reputation as CEO of the L-Corp branch.”

Kara’s brows furrowed so her crinkle showed.

“Your mother? As in Lillian Luthor? I thought you and Lex owned all of Luthor Corp and she had no claims in it.”

Lena gave a small smile at the fact Kara was read up on her family but it faded as she set her napkin on the table.

“She doesn’t but that doesn’t mean she can’t influence people to let her do things. We need to get to my office and try to sort this out now even if it takes all night. Call your sister and tell her not to go job hunting just yet.”

Kara gave a smile at the determination in Lena’s eyes and stood as she did before following her out of the restaurant. She tagged along with Lena back to her office at L-Corp and watched as the ravenette looked through files on her computer faster than she thought humanly possible until finally Lena smiled.

“Here we are! Okay now who do I seeeend an email to so this can clear up?”

Kara had to chuckle at how Lena talked to herself as she made up the email and promptly sent it.

“Okay now fingers crossed it works.”

Kara smiled brightly crossing her fingers, arms, legs and just for a laugh her eyes. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the sight which in turn made Kara laugh uncrossing herself.

“So how long do you think this’ll take?”

Lena shrugged looking at her watch.

“However long it takes them to read the email, I sent an email to the NCPD as well with my own signature on it so they can compare and see it clearly isn’t mine.”

Kara took a seat in the chair across the desk from Lena.

“How can they tell the difference if Lilian can forge your handwriting?”

Lena smirked crossing her legs.

“Simple, I never sign my name the same way twice, I change little things each time maybe I’ll loop my L’s more or underline it from the end of the E, Lilian can copy my script but not how I sign things.”

Kara smiled before looking at her phone as it went off.

**[BigSis]: _Tell Lena I’m sorry. Maggie’s boss just called her and told her that the investigation was switched to Lilian Luthor after Lena took action to show it wasn’t her doing, I go back to work in the morning._**

Kara smiled at her sister’s message glancing at Lena as the raven haired woman smiled at her computer seeing a thank you letter from the hospital workers. The blonde tucked her phone back into her purse before standing and going to the other woman’s side hugging her shoulders drawing a laugh from her. 

“You did it! You’re gonna be a great CEO here Lena I just know it.” 

Kara wasn’t sure but she thought she saw a blush on Lena’s cheek before the other woman shifted enough to be able to stand and return the hug smiling brightly. They stayed in the embrace for a moment before they pulled away enough to see each other’s eyes. Kara was lost in a sea of gorgeous emerald green, her lips suddenly felt dry and her stomach fluttered like it was filled with butterflies. She wanted to lean forward so bad, wanted to feel how soft Lena’s lips were, but she quickly pulled her thoughts back and stepped out of the embrace blushing horribly. 

“I-it’s getting late, I-I should get going.” 

Lena nodded her agreement as she hid her own blush. 

“Yeah maybe we should. I’ll have the driver take you home.” 

The blonde nodded and followed Lena out of the office and back to the waiting town car. The ride to Kara’s apartment was quiet but full of quick glances that spoke volumes of longing. When they arrived Kara felt disappointment bubble in her stomach as she opened the door. 

“I had fun tonight Lena, thank you again for inviting me.” 

Lena smiled softly nodding. 

“Of course Kara, I had a lovely time. I have a free afternoon tomorrow maybe we could get lunch?” 

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat but she beamed and nodded. 

“I’d enjoy that very much! I can pick it up on the way to your office!” 

Lena felt herself chuckle while her heart fluttered as Kara stepped out of the car and waved. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

The ravenette nodded waving back as Kara closed the door and disappeared into her building with a glance back as the car pulled away. Once Lena’s car was out of sight Kara hurried to her apartment and pulled out her phone calling Alex not even giving her sister time to say hello. 

“Alex I think I’m freaking out!” 

As she worked on her breathing, still not even from nearly kissing Lena and running up three flights of stairs, Kara could hear displeased grumbles before Alex spoke. 

“Okay okay calm down, take a breath and tell me what’s wrong.” 

Kara tried taking a deep breath but it only made her remember the scent of Lena’s plumeria and ginger perfume that had wafted into her nose during their hug. 

“IwantedtokissLenatonight!!!” 

The words rushed out of her mouth before she had any hope of stopping them. 

“What? Kara slow down and try that again **slowly** this time please.” 

Kara placed her free hand on her chest taking another deep breath. 

“I-I wanted to….to kiss Lena tonight…” 

Kara’s words trailed off as she bit her lip. After a moment Alex started laughing on the other end of the line making Kara’s brows furrow and pout. 

“Why are you laughing?! This isn’t funny Alex!” 

After a few more laughs Alex finally took a breath and spoke. 

“Actually it is Kar. Come on that’s what you’re freaking out about? Wanting to kiss her? She took you on a **date** tonight! If she didn’t like you she wouldn’t have done that.” 

Kara blushed shaking her head. 

“It wasn’t a date!” 

Alex’s eye roll was in her voice as she responded. 

“It so was Kara. Think about it would ya? She’s asked you out to coffee then she asks you to an **art** showing at one of the hottest galleries in the city, it’s only a matter of time before she asks you on a lunch date.” 

Kara’s blush worsened, it was like Alex’s big sister superpower to read these things on Kara’s mind. 

“She did ask me on a lunch date tomorrow...OH MY GOD ALEX SHE’S ASKED ME ON THREE DATES!!” 

Kara could hear the hiss and brief clattering of Alex’s phone dropping but she didn’t care as her eyes widened in realization of this new fact to her. How had she missed it?! How had she been so naive to not know she’d been asked out on a date by a beautiful woman?! As if hearing her thoughts Alex spoke with a slight chuckle in her tone. 

“You are such a baby gay Kar. Yes she’s asked you on three dates already so in my opinion it’s natural to want to kiss her already, hell Maggie kissed me after our first date.” 

Kara felt her stomach flutter again. 

“So it’s okay that I want to kiss her? It’s not weird?” 

Alex sighed. 

“No Kara it’s not weird it’s normal. But before you do it make sure it’s something she might want to, don’t just go and smack one on her that’s a good way to get yourself smacked in a bad way.” 

Kara swallowed thickly biting her lip, she’d been so lost in Lena’s eyes she hadn’t payed attention to how the other woman was looking at her, if she looked like she wanted to kiss Kara senseless too or not. 

“I-I don’t know if she wants that.” 

Alex gave a slight groan and Kara knew she was facepalming. 

“Seriously Kar? I’ve got Maggie waiting in the bedroom and you’re being hopelessly baby gay right now? Okay just pay attention to how she acts on your lunch date whenever that is, is she flirty? Blushing? Handys? Does she act interested in you? If she does then I’d say take a deep breath and take the plunge to kiss her with any luck she’ll kiss you back and not slap you.” 

Kara ignored her sister’s comment about Maggie and focused on her advice about Lena. 

“Right okay, watch how she acts and hope I don’t get a smack, okay.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and Kara could hear Maggie’s whining for Alex to come back to bed in the background. 

“Are we done Kar?” 

The blonde nodded before remembering her sister couldn’t see. 

“Yeah! Thanks Alex goodnight!” 

She barely heard Alex’s goodbye before she hung up. Letting her arm fall to her side she numbly made her way to the con and plopped down staring blankly at the canvas propped up on her easel. 

“Oh god I have a date tomorrow.” 


End file.
